New Master Lucy
by tayenatay
Summary: Team Natsu has lost their enthusiasm and hasn't gone on a job in months. Lucy's fed up and has no money for rent. She leaves the guild and joins Sabertooth. Everyone there likes her, even Minerva! They all vote for her to become the new guild master. What happens when Fairy Tail comes back for revenge?


**Wari Wari, another fan fic. Don't blame me for coming up with so many ideas in one day. I'll promise to update them though. The other new one, The Seventh Me, will be updated less frequently since it took me like 4 hours just to type up 4 paragraphs for that one chapter. Btw like I said for The Seventh me, whichever one wins to be paired up with Lucy in The Seventh Me; Rogue of Sting; then the loser will be the person I pair up for this fan fic. **

**Summary: Team Natsu has lost their enthusiasm and hasn't gone on a job in months. Lucy's fed up and has no money for rent. She leaves the guild and joins Sabertooth. Everyone there likes her, even Minerva! They all vote for her to become the new guild master. What happens when Fairy Tail comes back for revenge?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

In the Fairy Tail guild...

"Nat-su-uuuu!" Lucy shouted as she hit him on the head with her hand. "Whaaat is is Luce?" He sighed.

"Let's. Go. On. A. Job. Got it?"

"I don't feel like it..." Natsu groaned. "You've been saying that for what, 3 months now?!" Lucy shouted. She glanced at Erza who was talking to Mira about her date with Jellal.

"Date with Jellal... date with Jellal... that's all she ever does since they started going out. They go on a date atleast 2 times a day! What's wrong with these people... And look at Gray. He finally recognized Juvia's feelings for him and all Juvia does is drag him everywhere with her. Even on jobs. Is he even considered a member of Team Natsu anymore?" Lucy froze. Everyone's eyes were on her. She hadn't realized she yelled that out loud.

"Is that what you think of us?" Natsu was shocked.

"Tch talk about doing nothing. When you're on job with us you're the person who does the least work!" Gray remarked.

"You're the one who's jealous because you don't have a loving, caring, boyfriend like I do!" Erza said. All the girls sighed in awe and the guys went "ooo". Lucy was just about ready to pull her hair out. They had used that excuse at least 1,000,000 times on her in the past 3 months. How is that even possible?! Lucy just grabbed her tote bag and dragged Master Makarov by his collar to his office. "Master, I need to have a word with you." She said once they had gotten to his room. "My dear, what's wrong?" Master had already anticipated this happening. He too, didn't know why Erza, Gray, and Natsu had been acting strange lately. "Master," Lucy's voice was cold and harsh, "I wish to leave the guild immediately."

"And why is that, my child?" He asked. "Ohh, you already know why." Lucy glared at the little old man. "Are you sure?"

Lucy nodded. "Well then, I guess it's time to say goodbye. Promise me you'll stay safe." Lucy nodded again. Master placed his hand over her hand and the guild mark shimmered away. And with that, she left the office. Team Natsu looked at her with sad eyes. "Lucy, we only meant it as a joke..." Erza said. "Sorry!" Gray and Natsu said at the same time.

"Guys, I really loved you and I still do. It's just that we haven't been on a job in almost 3 months and I'm practically homeless now! I don't like going on jobs by myself and you people very well know that, don't you? If you guys can't cooperate as a Team then I guess there is no more 'Team Natsu' anymore. Sorry, but I'm done." And with that, Lucy marched out of the guild taking what ever dignity she had left with her.

"Baka baka baka Fairy Tail. What am I going to do now?!" She whispered to herself.

"Yo, Natsu-san's friend. Nice performance you put on back there."

Lucy turned around to see 2 pairs of blue eyes and red eyes staring at her. No... it couldn't be... "The Dragon Slayer Duo?!"

* * *

**So weird. I know I know. I tried to make it funny because the mood of most of my other fan fictions are really 'dark' and 'serious'. I need to take a break from that sometimes, y'know. This was very short compared to the other fan fictions I have. Gomen ne. It's night time for me... well only 9:30 pm but I'm tired from a loooong day at school and stupid annoying people and blah blah blah. I'll update tomorrow or later tonight, so be patient, onegai. Anyways review please :D Bye~bye.**

**Ja~ne. **


End file.
